


Wolf

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Bernadetta is nervous about taking this exploratory step in their relationship, aka what happens when I get challenged to write T-rated Bernadetta BDSM in 500 words.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 21





	Wolf

“Considering that  _ I’m _ the one who’s wearing a collar, you look awfully uncomfortable, Bernadetta.”

The timid young woman shook her head, sending the loose strands of her violet bob bouncing back and forth. “I… It’s not that,” she stammered. “I mean, maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Oh goddess, am I ruining this for you? I ruin everything, don’t I? Stupid Bernie! I should just--”

The young man kneeling before her emitted a frustrated sigh. “I’m going to stop you before you hurt yourself, Bernadetta,” he interjected. He rose to an upright position, so that his face was level with the woman sitting in the chair before him. “The whole point of this is for you to enjoy yourself.” Gently he propped his elbow onto her thigh, and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “So what’s bothering you?”

Bernadetta tried to sneak her leg out away from the lavender-haired man’s arm. “I just… you were my first friend, Yuri,” she breathed. “I don’t… I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

The young man’s eyes grew wide and he leaned back again, squatting before her. “Honey, you’re not ruining anything,” he tried to reassure her. “In fact…” A smirk crept onto his face, and delicately he swiped his tongue over his lips. “I’d say you’re making it better.”

Before Bernadetta could craft a response, Yuri lowered himself onto his hands and knees once again. Tenderly he reached his hand underneath the arch of her foot, and he lifted it slowly to his lips. “I’ve licked more than enough noble boots in my life,” he reminded her softly, “and I’m willing to wager that this… this will be  _ far  _ sweeter.”

The young woman gasped as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her foot, and then as he began to pepper her ankle and shin with more kisses. “Remember our safe word,” he murmured as he lazily lapped his tongue over her inner thigh. “I’ll go at your pace, Bernadetta.”

“Don’t… don’t stop,” she whispered fiercely.

“You mean that?” he asked, and he rose up to her level once again. The intensity burning in his eyes suggested that he wasn’t merely asking for her comfort. He was asking for his pleasure, and he made his intent clear as he ran his fingertips over her bosom, which was barely concealed by the thin satin of her nightgown. "Let me be your first again, Bernadetta."  


Bernadetta nodded firmly, and with a deep breath, she dropped the leash onto the ground.

A nip at the neck. A bite at the breast. A kiss at the collarbone.

“Then prepare yourself, because your dog is going to unleash his inner wolf.”


End file.
